Cat's Cradle
by Wax Angel Wings
Summary: AU: Idea taken from the movie SPLICE. Sci-Fi. What if Cuddy and House discovered a hybrid baby? What if it grew at an incredible rate? What if it turned on them? Can they keep it a secret? Or will they be discovered? Major Huddy M for later chapters!
1. Discovery

Cat's Cradle

Chapter I: Discovery

Author's Note: Started this story a while back, never posted it, got stuck, decided to rewrite. Anyway this is AU/Sci-Fi, the idea came from the movie Splice, although it is nothing like that movie, not really anyway. Sit back and enjoy, I doubt I'll get many reviews though.

For a month she hadn't been into work, and House was getting annoyed. All he could dig up was something about her sister being sick, she never left the house, opened the door, or made appearances in any windows. If anything was being delivered to the house he didn't know about it. At times it seemed absolutely dead, other times lights would come on. Every time he knocked on the door and demanded to see her, there was absolute silence. He knew she was still alive, as he had checked in with her boss frequently. Everything was very hush hush though, and he was getting to the end of his sanity rope.

It was his third night in a row just staring at Cuddy's door waiting for anything to happen as he contemplated busting a window and just letting himself in. All indications were that she was alive and well but being the man that he was, he needed to see her, touch her, talk to her. As he was popping another vicodin a dark figure approached the door and knocked on it. This caught his attention right away and he got out of his car and came up the unlit driveway to apprehend the person.

"HEY!" He shouted, just as the door started to open. He was now able to ascertain that the person was a female and as she was startled by his voice she dropped the box of whatever she was carrying and turned to run. Not knowing who it was, or why they were even there, he did the only thing he could do, "Don't move I have a gun."

"Oh yeah right." It was Thirteen, he knew her voice right away, but she didn't turn around and didn't move. It was so unlit in the driveway that no one could possibly see if he had a gun or not. That's when Cuddy poked her head out of the door and he got his first glimpse of her in a month. She looked fine, healthy, like normal Cuddy would. What the hell was going on here? Suddenly some outside lighting came on, presumably with the flick of a switch inside.

"You don't have a gun." Cuddy said, she stepped outside into the cold winter air. "Now leave."

"I'm not leaving til someone tells me what the fuck is going on." House demanded. Thirteen turned to look at him and then back at Cuddy. They started to whisper angrily back and fourth at each other, and as House approached he could hear things like 'no' and 'absolutely not'. "Cuddy, if I have to start busting ass I will. This has gone on long enough."

Cuddy looked at him and swallowed hard, it was almost as if she had been caught doing something she shouldn't be doing. Was Thirteen there for some sort of affair? And even if she was, how would that explain Cuddy being gone for a month? None of this was making sense and he was going to get to the bottom of it right now.

"I suppose I couldn't keep this a secret forever." She finally relented and backed up, leaving the door open for him to come in. He brushed passed Thirteen and entered the house. He didn't see anything that indicated she was keeping a secret, but there were other rooms in the house.

"This is not a good idea." Thirteen muttered as she picked up the box of what House now recognized as food and entered behind him.

"Of all the people I didn't want to know about this, you were the first." Cuddy said seriously. House looked at her, completely annoyed. What could she possibly have that he shouldn't know about? Why was he the first? What was her problem?

"Where is Hope?" Thirteen asked.

"In her room." Cuddy said, "You go stay with her while I talk to him, okay?" Thirteen nodded and set the box of food down before hurrying off into the guest room and shutting the door behind her.

"Hope? Who is Hope? _What _is Hope?" House asked suspiciously. Cuddy motioned for him to take a seat. What he really wanted to do was follow Thirteen into the bedroom and see for himself, but he couldn't break Cuddy's trust right now, he had to sit down and listen to what she had to say because she could just as easily refuse to tell him anything and keep this Hope thing locked away for another month. Slowly he took a seat on the couch and looked over at her. "Well?"

"About a month ago there was a knock on my door. She was just left here with a note attached saying "She's your problem now" so I took her in. What was I supposed to do?" Cuddy blurted out suddenly. House was confused, was she talking about a person? A cat? A dog? It was most likely a person only because Cuddy wouldn't have stayed at home for a damn animal, at least not for a whole month.

"What you should have done was gone to the authorities and told them that you found a baby and-"

"She's not...normal." Cuddy cut him off. House blinked a few times. There were only so many things that could be wrong with the girl, none of which were reasons to keep her sealed away for a month, at least that was his line of reasoning.

"What's not normal about her? Huh? What's so damn weird that you had to keep her here and only tell Thirteen about?" House asked, feeling himself getting irate.

"Well..." Cuddy winced slightly, it was so painfully obvious that she didn't want to tell him and it almost hurt. The thought that she couldn't trust him was heart breaking. No matter what it was, if she wanted to keep it a secret then he would keep it with her. Surely she knew that. "She's half cat."

"What?"

"Yeah." Cuddy said and bit her bottom lip, "Cat ears, tail, claws, arched feet, fur, eyes, tongue..." House couldn't believe what he was hearing. There was no way Cuddy was telling him that there was a human/cat hybrid in her house. He stood up and started to walk towards the guest room without her permission.

"I gotta see this..."

"House wait!" Before she could catch up to his mile a minute stride he had entered the fully decorated guest bedroom. On the bed were Thirteen and Hope. Except Hope was nowhere near being a baby. By this time she was nearly as tall as him, but she was what Cuddy had said.

Hope was eerily beautiful too. She had curves like a human female and firm breasts to match. She was dressed in a crop top and some black jeans. The feet which protruded from the bottom of the pants were arched and covered with orange and black fur. Her long black and orange striped hair was pulled back into a braid that almost reached her butt. When she saw House she hissed just like a cat and backed up, arching her back in an odd way.

"Oh my God." House breathed. Cuddy wasn't kidding, she hadn't lost her mind, there was a cat human right there in front of him. Thirteen immediately went to soothing Hope, stroking her hair gently, like one would a cat. "Cuddy, this is...we have to get her to the hospital, run tests and-"

"NO! No hospital! No people! No tests!" Cuddy shouted and then came more into the room and over to Hope, sitting down next to her. With the help of Thirteen and Cuddy, the creature slowly started to calm down. That's when Cuddy turned to her 'daughter' and spoke. "Hope, honey, this is my friend House. He's a friend, do you understand?" Cuddy looked deep into Hope's eyes and after a moment she calmed completely. Hope pulled away from Cuddy and Thirteen and walked towards House cautiously.

"Can she talk?" House asked as the thing started to sniff him.

"Not that we know of." Thirteen said. "But she seems to understand us." Hope's tail switched back and fourth angrily and she bent down gracefully in front of him and started to sniff his crotch. This was all too odd for House and he shoved her back by the shoulders. She yowled and scampered back to Cuddy, diving into her arms.

"She's never seen a male." Cuddy said, "Do you think you could be more courteous?"

"You want me to let her sniff my crotch?" House said, "Cuddy have you gone completely insane?"

"House, she's scared and lonely. Most likely she's the only one of her kind. Have some sympathy!" Thirteen shouted as Hope nuzzled into Cuddy's shoulder exactly like a cat would do.

"Oh I'm sorry should I whip it out and let her suck it?"

"HOUSE!" Cuddy screeched causing Hope to meow as if she was in distress.

"This, right here, is _not _a baby, it's a teenager of some sort. Maybe even an adult." House said, gesturing to Hope. Cuddy looked at Thirteen and then back to House. She started to stroke Hope's hair, scratching her behind the ears. The girl started to purr loudly, like a large cat would.

"She grew this fast, House. I promise you she's only a month old." Cuddy said softly. House looked over to Thirteen who nodded that she was telling the truth. "Just be nice to her okay? She's been through a lot." House rolled his eyes and then hobbled over to Hope and reached his hand out to her.

"I'm House." He said. Slowly, as if he would bite her, Hope reached her hand out and placed it on top of his. Instantly he felt some sort of connection with her. It was almost ethereal too. There was some chemistry behind it, or some telepathy, something, because in that moment he was drawn into her and only wanted to protect her. Maybe that's what Cuddy and Thirteen were feeling, this thing had cast a spell over them as she just had him. "Do you understand I'm not going to hurt you?"

"Mrow." Hope replied and then smiled, baring her four sharp fangs. Other than that her teeth were like a human's would be, but once again there were tell tale signs that she wasn't all that she was cracked up to be.

"See? Are we all happy now?" House asked, retracting his hand from Hope, feeling the connection disintegrate. Maybe the longer one was with Hope, the stronger the connection became. In any case he wasn't blinded by her any longer. "Cuddy can I talk to you in the other room please?"

"Yeah." Cuddy said and then turned to Hope, "I'll be right outside with my friend okay?" She said, and Hope nodded. Cuddy pulled away from her and stood up, walking House out of the room and back into the living room.

"You plan on keeping her like this?" House asked, "For how long Cuddy? For the rest of her life?"

"If need be." Cuddy said and then looked away from him and headed for the kitchen, "You want something to drink?" House followed after her. It was clear that she hadn't thought all of this through. The thing could live for another month or it could live for years, without testing it they wouldn't know.

"And you think that's fair?" House retaliated. Cuddy didn't look at him as she started to make a pot of coffee. "How would you like to be trapped in a house your whole life?"

"If it was all I knew, I'd be happy." Cuddy replied, still not looking at him. House wanted to grab her and shake the hell out of her at that point. He couldn't exactly call this child abuse because he didn't know what the hell that thing was but hew did know it was unfair to keep her trapped the way she was.

"Look, you've been here for a month. Does that seem the least bit rational to you?" House asked. Finally she turned to look at him, there were tears shimmering in her eyes.

"House, I don't know what it is about her but from the moment I held her in my arms I knew she was something special. Can't you under-"

"Actually I do." House interrupted her, "When she touched my hand I felt it. It has to be chemical or telepathic or something. My point is, you are going to have to go back into work. Maybe now that I know, we can take shifts or something." House said with a sigh. The last thing he wanted to do was babysit a half human half cat but he wanted Cuddy to continue with her life and do it in a healthy fashion.

"Really?" She sniffled.

"Yeah, you can trust me to keep this secret." House reassured her, putting his hand on her shoulder. She smiled up at him brightly and then pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you House, it's such a relief, you have no idea." She said and then pulled away.

"There is just one condition." He said slowly, looking her in the eyes again. She looked back and swallowed hard, no doubt wondering what the hell this condition could be.

"I want to take some of her blood to test."


	2. Heat

Cat's Cradle

Chapter II: Heat

Author's Note: To that rude ass reviewer, Max, and anyone else thinking of making a mean review...please don't. You are entitled to your opinions and constructive criticism is always welcome but if you are going to be snippy and sarcastic, don't bother. Also if you feel you MUST leave a hurtful or outrageous comment, be human enough to sign in. All of you reading obviously know what kind of stuff I write and if you don't like it don't read it. If you are going to anyway at least give me a chance for rebuttal. Thank you. Also it took me a while to get this up because I have been feverishly working on a Saw fan fic. Don't worry I'm still working on all my fics, it's just I needed to get the Saw fic out while Saw VII is/was still relevant.

Getting blood to test from Hope sounded easier than it actually was. In the end House and Cuddy had to hold her down completely while Thirteen took the blood. They tried to show her that it would only hurt a little and then it would all be over, but she wasn't buying it. Cuddy came out of it with a claw mark to the face and House came out of it with a pretty hard kick to his injured thigh.

A few days later when the results were ready, House was absolutely stunned. Because him and his team were on a case, the samples had to wait until there was an opening and since Thirteen was the only one who could run the tests and she had to do it alone there was a delay. As it turned out, there had been a lot of quick metabolic activity in Hope that seemed to have slowed down to normal. Everything indicated that now that she was completely grown and mature, she would not be growing rapidly any longer. According to their findings, the girl could live a normal human lifespan or even longer and it didn't help that within a month she was an adult.

Now more than ever they didn't exactly know what to do with her. If she was going to live ninety years like everyone else, was it really humane to keep her locked away in Cuddy's house for the duration? He didn't really know what else to do, though. If they brought her out in public she would stand out like an infected eyeball. The worst part was that she had yet to communicate with any of them. She seemed trapped in her own mind, and although they could give her orders and make her understand things, she never responded in a way that told them what she was thinking.

Two weeks had passed and it was House's shift watching Hope. Cuddy and Thirteen were out getting drinks and seeing a movie. House was in Cuddy's living room with Hope. The TV was on and she seemed absolutely fascinated with watching Spongebob. House found himself quickly wishing that he had some pot, because that was the only thing that would make such an inane children's cartoon interesting.

Hope was sitting there, purring loudly and clapping her hands whenever there was a loud noise or bright colors, which of course was all of the time on a children's network, even during the commercials. Physically the girl was an adult, mentally she had the mind of a maybe a two year old. That's what all of their testing indicated anyway. House reached into his pocket and took out his bottle of vicodin, it rattled loudly as he dumped a pill out and Hope turned to look at him as she noticed the noise.

"Yeah, it's vicodin, can you say VI-CO-DIN?" House asked in a condescending voice. Hope tilted her head to the side, much like an animal trying to understand something would, and opened her mouth. House was a little amazed by this, she had never tried to speak before, never made any indication that she could. Would this be it? "Come on, say it, VI-CO-DIN."

"Vicodin." She said, pronouncing it perfectly.

"Holy shit."

"Shit." She repeated. House was startled by this and got up, coming over to her.

"No no, don't say that word, Cuddy will kill me if you start saying that one." House said and then looked into her eyes. "Do you know who I am?" She let out this little half purr half meowing sound.

"House." She trilled. Cuddy was going to have a heart attack when she finally got home. His first instinct was to call her and tell her what was happening but it obviously wasn't going to stop happening by the time she got back.

"Yes, I'm House. Crap, how does Cuddy reward you?"

"Chocolate. Crap." Hope said and then giggled, she pulled him into a hug which he didn't resist for the moment. He had been stunned into silence. He knew he was going to have to watch his language around her now because she was going to choose keywords and start repeating them if he wasn't careful.

"You like chocolate?"

"CHOCOLATE!" Hope cried in his ear. He winced and pulled away from her gently. If she ever deserved chocolate this was the time. He looked her in the eyes again, she really was communicating and understanding. He had somehow made a connection with her beyond just hand gestures and slow talking. It was really making his day.

"Okay lets get you some chocolate." He said and then stood up and headed for the kitchen. Hope followed, meowing and purring loudly behind him. He started going through drawers until he found a large bag of M&M's. He took out a handful and held it out to her like he expected her to cup her hands and take them. Instead she just looked at him and opened her mouth. "Cuddy actually feeds you the chocolate?"

"Feeds me." She agreed.

"Well I think you are more than capable of doing it yourself." House said. He took one of her hands and turned it up so it was in a cupping position and placed the few M&M's that he had taken in them. She looked down at her hand confused. "Eat them."

"Mrow?"

"Use words." House instructed. She let an angry huff of air from her nose and her tail started to switch back and fourth.

"How?" She asked. He was surprised that she wasn't repeating things any more, she had actually asked him a question. It was annoying to him that she couldn't figure out what to do with the chocolate but he was going to show her anyway. He took a handful of the candy into his hand and popped it into his mouth.

"Like that." He said and then started to chew. She nodded and copied what he did. In a moment she was chewing on the chocolate by herself. If Cuddy continued to baby her the way she had been the girl would never be able to do anything for herself. House looked at the clock, it was almost nine. "Okay time to get ready for bed."

"Bath." Hope said.

"Okay take a bath." House said with a shrug and started to walk past her. She grabbed onto him, her retractable claws coming out and attaching to his shirt.

"Help." She instructed. He looked at her like she had just lost her damn mind. She wasn't a two year old, in fact she looked like a fucking twenty year old. How was he supposed to help her take a bath?

"Does Cuddy help you bathe?" He asked her in disbelief.

"Cuddy always help Hope." She replied and now she was almost speaking in full sentences. Her progress with the language was astounding, although he guessed that shouldn't be too surprising seeing as how she had grown to a full adult in a month. Also, Cuddy still bathed her? What the hell? That woman was going to have to stop coddling Hope and let her do things by herself. Did Cuddy honestly think something bad would happen if she wasn't in her sight while she was home.

"Okay, I'll help you get started but you can do this by yourself you know." House said, rolling his eyes. "Come on." Hope let go of him and started to purr happily. Together they walked into the bathroom.

"Hope is happy."

"Yeah and House is ecstatic." He replied sarcastically. "See all you have to do is run the water, get undressed and-" He turned back to look at her as he started to run the water and was immediately silenced when he realized she was already completely naked. She wasn't trying to cover her body, nor did she look ashamed or embarrassed.

She walked over to him, twisting her head to the side like she was confused. He noticed the fur on her feet that tapered off at her knees, she was completely hairless on her body, other than her tail and head. Her breasts were full and firm and she had immaculate curves. Everything about her was strangely sexy and he felt himself drawn into her, even getting aroused by her nudity. He cleared his throat and stopped staring at her, turning back to the tub which was almost full he had been staring so long.

"You just, uh, get in the water and, viola, you can do the rest." House said in a muted voice. He wanted to jump on her, attack her, fuck the hell out of her but he knew that he couldn't. Besides the fact that he knew she was only a month old, mentally she probably wouldn't be able to comprehend a good fucking. On top of that fact, Cuddy would absolutely slaughter him if she found out and now that Hope was talking there was going to be nothing keeping her from telling.

She started to nuzzle up against him, purring loudly and it was clear to him that she was much more comfortable being naked. Cuddy had probably forced her into clothes the moment she started showing signs of womanhood. "Yes, yes, you're happy. In the tub." He said trying to keep his hands off of her at all costs. She looked at him with those mysterious black and green eyes and started sniffing him. She started around his mouth and slowly moved her way down. All of this seemed rather innocent and House couldn't bring himself to stop her, that was until she placed her nose right against his aroused crotch. "OKAY!" He said pushing her away gently.

"House?" She said, confused.

"You don't..." He paused and took in a deep breath, "You don't do that Hope."

"Why?"

"You just don't. Now In the tub I'm going to be right outside." House said and stood up, not turning his back on her as he stepped out of the bathroom. She started to purr and slipped into the tub, that was the last he saw of her naked that night.

After she came out of the bathroom, she was dressed and ready for bed. She wanted him to tell her a story about Cuddy, so he made one up about her growing up on a farm. Whether it would screw Hope up or not would remain to be seen, but what was done was done. Hope went to sleep and House left the room and turned on the TV. He couldn't deny that there was something in the air that was making him aroused. Maybe the girl could produce pheromones or something.

In any case he was going to have to ignore how aroused he was. Cuddy would be home any minute for her shift and if he whipped it out and started jerking off the laws of nature would dictate she would walk in the door immediately as he was climaxing. After about fifteen minutes he convinced himself to try and get some sleep, because willing his boner to go away wasn't doing anything at all.

The next thing he knew Cuddy was coming into the house and she was completely drunk. She was being way too loud and stumbling around. He opened his eyes just in time for her to fall on top of him. "Hello." He said, hoping that his still fully erect cock wasn't noticeable as it dug into her hip. If she continued to rub up against him like that he was going to cum. Quickly, he moved her so she was sitting and away from him.

"Hope's how?" She said and then started to giggle. It was so unlike her to be drunk like this but then again she hadn't been able to get out of the house for a month and relax so maybe it wasn't unusual. "I mean how's Hope?"

"She's asleep and..." House trailed off and looked down at his erection. "How drunk are you?"

"What is that supposed to-" Before she could finish, he grabbed her and kissed her. There must have been some animal pheromones in the air because at that point he just couldn't control himself. Something animalistic was taking over and he knew that in the end he was going to fuck Cuddy. He was worried she may resist but she started to kiss back just as hungrily as he was kissing her.

"Fuck Cuddy..." He groaned and then pinned her to the couch. He couldn't explain what was with him and maybe she was feeling it too because she pulled her shirt off quickly.

"Fuck is right, House, fuck me!" Cuddy cried back and started to unzip his pants, releasing his cock. She took a moment to marvel at how big it was, even taking in a breath.

"Nice huh?"

"Yeah but do you know how to use it?" She said back teasingly. He groaned softly and pushed her skirt up and then pulled her panties off. With unbelievable grace and animal like strength he thrust into her hard. She cried out loudly when he remembered there was someone else in the house. They were going to have to be quiet. Quickly he clasped his hand over Cuddy's mouth but this seemed to fuel her even more.

She wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him in even deeper and he kept thrusting. She was so amazingly hot and tight it was heaven for him. Their bodies both rocked back and fourth, her moaning into his hand, him stifling his groans until they both climaxed hard. A tear actually dripped out of Cuddy's eye from the intensity of it. He removed his hand, breathing hard and pulled away from her, amazed at what they had just done.

"House..." She breathed, "Did we just..." That's when her stomach lurched and she ran for the bathroom. He sighed and made himself decent, at least she hadn't puked while they were having sex, nothing would have ruined the mood more. Luckily he didn't notice that from behind Hope was watching, and she was starting to form ideas.


	3. Update

The following is a complete list of stories that have been abandoned, renamed, or will be rebooted and posted under my new name. I am changing pen names, I will not say what name I am using here because I do not want to be followed. However, if you send me a PM or you already know me by E-mail or IM and have not yet been informed of this change, contact me and you will be given the information on where to find my new account, what the stories have been renamed to and all that stuff.

If I happen to have abandoned a story that you absolutely love I am really sorry but it's most likely I have run out of ideas for that story and pretty much wrote myself into a corner.

That being said, if a story is NOT abandoned then you will have to give me some time to get around to it. I have been spending a lot of time Roleplaying and then most of my other free time making fan videos for various fandoms so just be patient, but I promise if the story is not abandoned it will be completed!

House of Taboo: Yeah this will get a sequel, it will be renamed and posted under my new account but it will get a sequel!

Let Them Talk: I am still working on this one, I can assure you of all that I just want to get more than one chapter done at a time to post so I don't keep you all waiting.

Syndrome: Has been abandoned, I had a good idea when I started it, have no idea where I want to take it now. Sorry.

A Handmaid's House: WILL BE COMPLETED! Just give me some time! I will do it! As I think it's one of my best works yet, I do want to finish it! Trust me!

Flare: As this is a completed story it's just going to be renamed but it will be posted on my new account.

Rescued From The Fall: As I am abandoning Blood On The Bracelet just see what I have to say for that one. It is mentioned on this list!

Cat's Cradle: Yeah this one has gone out the window as well. Consider it abandoned!

La Petite Mort: I actually love this story and as I consider it complete (even though it is not marked as such) it will be renamed and posted on my new account.

Blood On The Bracelet: It's far too recognizable as something I wrote even if I do rename it. However this current account will be left up for 2 weeks, so if you want to copy it, paste it, and save it to your own computer I am giving you permission. You can repost but PLEASE credit me.

Stand In The Rain: Totally abandoned and well if for some reason you were STILL hoping for more...sorry.

Risky Business: Abandoned. Although I am writing a very kinky PWP House/Cuddy/Wilson story which is on a more adult oriented site as of now, so if you would like to be linked or directed to that story let me know as it is comparable to Risky Business.

World's Apart: Will be rebooted completely so there is WAY less focus on Cameron and Thirteen and WAY MORE on Huddy. Since I was rebooting it anyway it is going to get get a new name but will be found under my new account.

Destroyed and Condemned: Abandoned, don't really know what I was thinking with this one LoL!

Intoxicated: Pressured into writing this one by the ex (Rachel) I don't even want to ever reread it again let alone continue it, so it's abandoned!

Happy Birthday Thirteen: Once again, fuck you Rachel for goading me into writing this Cadley shit! Abandoned!

Strange Bedfellows: Look at what I said for Happy Birthday Thirteen. Abandoned!

Price: As this is a one shot and got no reviews anyway I am taking it down and pretending I never wrote it.

Our Solemn Hour: This one is most likely going to get a severe reboot, yet I cannot promise that. However, without Rachel breathing down my back to demand every detail go her way this time, chances are it will get a reboot. This version is being removed however. If you want to keep it fine, if you want to repost it do so but credit me!

Call Girl Faux Pa: This is a one shot, complete, and I really REALLY like it so it will be renamed and put up under my new account.

Cafe Ala House: See what I said for Happy Birthday Thirteen and Strange Bedfellows. Abandoned.

Immortality: Started back when I thought Thuddy was a good pairing, I do not think so any longer. Abandoned.

October: Obviously abandoned and for good reason.

All of my SVU stories haven't been touched in YEARS so I won't even bother to explain the fact that ALL of them are being removed and abandoned! Sorry...we had a good run. That's all I can really say. Although I might whip me up a nice House/SVU crossover in the future!

No one actually cares about my Boston Public stories so I am not going to post them anywhere ever again but I will keep them for my own pleasure.

Also: For Our Solemn Hour and Blood On The Bracelet IF you do repost in any form credit WAXANGELWINGS and NOT my new account name if you receive it. Like I said I don't want to be followed but as those stories will not be posted on my new account or be renamed I don't see the point in you crediting my new name anyway.

Thank you for your patience, sorry for this abrupt change of pace but I needed to do it! WaxAngelWings has been mine for about 6 years and I just want to move on. Thank you for sticking with me all this time and I hope you can move to my new name and look forward to all the plans I have for future fan fiction!

~Monic


End file.
